Disappearance
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Set around episode 1 of Legion Mate Hen. Spoilers for Legion Mate Hen. Basically Kai-kun finds out Aichi has disappeared, a Royal Paladin deck appeared before him and his friends don't know who Aichi is. What will Kai-kun do? Kaichi. Kaiai. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

**Author Notes: **Legion Mate Hen spoilers. Meant to take place around episode 1. Oneshot.

**Pairing: **Aichi x Kai – Kaichi also known as Kaiai

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disappearance**

Kai Toshiki wasn't an emotional guy. That didn't mean he couldn't feel emotions. He felt emotions like anybody else. He just knew how to mask them and not let them show on his face. After the Link Joker mess had been sorted out (thanks to Sendou Aichi once again) peace returned to their city. He should've known it was only a matter of time before another incident happened near them. But he didn't know it would happen a few days after that mess was sorted out and was unprepared. Maybe that was why his mask had slipped when he found out what happened to Aichi.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

A few days after the Link Joker incident, everything was back to normal. One day after school, Kai laid on his bench in the park with his eyes closed dozing peacefully. As per usual, he had his arms under his head with his fingers interlocking and his head resting on his school bag. The brown haired boy opened his eyes sometime later hearing footsteps walk closer to his bench.

"Good afternoon Kai-kun," Aichi said smiling cheerfully and stopping a few feet away from the bench.

Kai looked over and nodded at the smaller boy as a greeting. He raised an eyebrow confused as he heard Aichi sigh looking dejected. "What's wrong?" The brown haired boy asked. He had to admit he was a little worried. Aichi didn't usually go up to him looking cheerful one moment and suddenly turn depressed the next after all.

Aichi hurriedly put a smile on his face so as not to worry Kai but Kai gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it so he let the fake smile disappear reluctantly off his face. "I-I was thinking about Kourin-san. I know I said that we would definitely meet again and create new memories together but…" Aichi trailed off now looking away from the other.

"…But?"

"I guess I didn't realize it in the heat of the moment but it really is hard. I'll still have the memories of us while she doesn't. Since we've been through so much together and she was a member of the Miyaji Cardfight Club, I view her as a really close friend like I do everybody else," Aichi said.

"…Do you regret what you did?"

Aichi's gaze snapped back to look at the older boy. "W-What?"

"Do you regret beating the other Tatsunagi Takuto and me?" Kai said looking at Aichi not letting his emotions show on his face. While he did tell Aichi he wouldn't hesitate to accept power if it would help him get stronger in the future, he didn't want Aichi to regret saving him. If it wasn't for Aichi, he would probably be dead right now. Which he still thought he rightfully deserved but at the same time, he didn't want to hurt the blue haired boy by disappearing from his life. Especially after Aichi told him that he was trying to show him that he wasn't alone. He couldn't say he fully believed what Aichi told him (since he still thinks he needs to be punished for his sins) but that didn't mean he didn't care about him. After that mess, the brown haired boy cared a lot more about Aichi than before. Aichi is one of his best friends after all.

"I don't regret it. I knew going in to both fights what I was getting myself into and I would make that choice again if I had to. I still feel bad knowing what I did to her, that is all," Aichi murmured looking down at the ground.

"…It will be okay Aichi," Kai said.

Blue eyes looked up from the ground and at him. "How do you know?" His brow furrowed not understanding what the older boy meant.

"I know because this is you we are talking about. You are a person who treasures your friends and would do anything for them. You also said that you would find her and create new memories together. You aren't a person who lies. That is how I know," Kai said.

Aichi smiled this time it was more cheerful looking which Kai was glad about. "You are right. Thank you Kai-kun," He said.

Kai smiled at Aichi. "…Yeah."

Seeing Kai's smile made Aichi feel better so this time when he smiled it was his normal cheerful smile that he had greeted Kai with. "Sorry Kai-kun. I should get going. See you later." He walked away waving at Kai.

Kai sighed when Aichi was out of sight. Might as well get home before it turns dark. He still needed to check if he had enough ingredients for dinner as well. The brown haired boy sat up from the bench and placed his feet on the ground. He stood up and grabbed his school bag with one hand letting it lay against the back of his shoulder. The older boy started walking out of the park letting his free hand go into his pocket.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Kai Toshiki."

Kai furrowed his brow in puzzlement. Did somebody just call his name? He shook his head deciding to ignore it and kept on fighting his dream opponent.

"Kai Toshiki."

There it was again. Somebody really was calling his name. Kai looked around for who called his name but there was nobody else around. Only him and his opponent.

"Kai Toshiki!"

Kai's eyes widened a little as the place where he had been fighting his dream opponent slowly disappeared leaving darkness in its place. Now there was darkness all around him. The brown haired boy looked down at his hands surprised to see that he could still see himself with all of the darkness around him. He thought it odd how he was dressed in his school uniform in his dream but quickly discarded that thought deciding it wasn't important at the moment.

"Kai Toshiki!"

Green eyes widened as he made out a circular shaped floating light heading his way. What was that? A ghost? No, that was too weird and why would he have a dream about a ghost? He watched silently as the floating light stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Kai Toshiki! Finally we've found you!" The floating light moved up and down as if it was excited.

Kai blinked. Okay, so now a floating light was talking to him. What was going on? "Who are you?" He asked.

"See? I told you we would find him!" The floating light said smugly talking to somebody else Kai guessed. Kai felt annoyed the floating light, whatever or whoever it was had ignored him.

"Yes, yes. It took a while to find him though. I told you going into his dreams were the easiest way to find him and talk to him but _no _you wanted to do it your way," Another voice answered scolding the first voice.

Kai raised an eyebrow puzzled at where the second voice came from. Did it come from the same floating light? This dream was getting crazier by the second. "…Oi."

"I told you time is of the essence but you just wasted time trying to see if we could get to him another way. You are such an idiot!" The second voice continued to scold.

Kai's eye twitched in irritation as the voices continued to ignore him. "Oi!" He called out this time a little louder.

"I'm worried about him too you know! I was trying to see if we could find him before turning to Kai Toshiki for help. No offense," The first voice said hastily to Kai.

"Who are you guys?" Kai glared at the floating light his patience growing thinner by the second.

"Oh look, now he is angry. You are such an idiot!" The second voice scolded again.

"Flogal, how on Cray is it my fault?" The first voice answered.

Kai raised an eyebrow again. Flogal? As in the same Flogal from Vanguard? The voices mentioned Cray as well. "Who are you guys? Are you from Aichi's deck?" He asked irritated. Why was he having a dream about Aichi's units talking to him? For some reason though, he sensed that this wasn't a normal dream. How he knew that, he didn't know.

The floating light moved up and down as if it was flustered which Kai thought was odd. Light couldn't get flustered. "I'm sorry Kai Toshiki. I hate to admit it but Flogal is right. We can't waste any more time. Please help us!" The first voice said to Kai.

"…So you are from Aichi's deck?" Was Kai's response.

"No, we aren't. Well I mean, we kind of are," The first voice said nervously. Noticing Kai starting to glare at them again, the first voice said hastily, "You know how the Gold Paladins have the archetype Liberators?" Kai nodded wondering where it was going with this. "Well we are from an archetype as well."

"What do you mean? You aren't Liberators?" Kai asked still confused.

"No, we aren't. We are now Royal Paladins tasked with an important mission that we need your help to fulfill," The first voice said.

Royal Paladins coming to him for help? "…What is this mission and why did you come to me for help? Why not Aichi?" Kai said. He noticed the floating light dimmed a little and watched as it moved down a little. If the light was human, he would guess that it would have raised shoulders and an upset look on its face. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find him."

What? No. Aichi couldn't be gone. What happened to their new future together?

Kai felt like somebody had splashed him with cold water. His body felt cold yet he could feel hot anger coursing through as well. They had better not be joking! His eyes narrowed into a glare feeling the anger take over which he let gladly. Being angry was easier than showing the other deep emotions that he was currently feeling.

"You are joking right?" Kai's tone which had been neutral before turned dangerous. After the brown haired boy asked that, he belatedly realized that was a stupid question. Units that were a part of Aichi's deck would never joke about something like this. But even though it was a stupid question, he had to ask. He had to know for sure. The green eyed boy didn't know why he was taking this dream so seriously. It was just a dream. But after what the brown haired boy has been through, having an odd dream (which he didn't usually have) was enough to warrant his attention and concern. Especially if it involved Aichi being missing.

The light flickered and moved away from Kai. "I-I'm not joking, Kai Toshiki. I wouldn't joke about something like this," The first voice murmured clearly frightened of him.

"Well-"Kai stopped himself from adding more when he thought of something. "You guys' mission. It involves finding Aichi right?"

The light brightened at Kai's words and moved closer to him going up and down as if it was nodding. "That is right! Our mission is to find our Vanguard that has gone missing. Please help us Kai Toshiki!" Flogal answered instead of the first voice. "For being a Grade 3 now, you are such a wimp," She muttered to the first voice.

"He's scary though!" The first voice whined back in a whisper.

"Well get used to it Wingal. Kai Toshiki is going to be our Vanguard for a while until we find him," Flogal muttered back.

"…I'll help you," Kai said getting Flogal and Wingal's attention.

Wingal barked loudly making Flogal wince at the noise. Kai had no doubt that if Wingal was in front of him right now, he would be wagging his tail in joy. As it was, the light brightened a little and started moving in loop de loops. "Yay! Thank you Kai Toshiki. I knew you wouldn't let us down," Wingal said making the light stop moving and impulsively made it go up to Kai nuzzling his face.

Kai froze at getting nuzzled. The light which was very bright and starting to hurt his eyes was surprisingly very soft as it nuzzled his face. It was very odd getting nuzzled by a floating light. The light pulled away stopping a few steps in front of him and Kai got the feeling that if lights could smile it would be doing it right now. "…How are we going to find Aichi?" He asked determined to get all the information he could get from the units and start looking for Aichi as soon as possible.

"Well…"Wingal's voice was hesitant as if he was afraid Kai would get angry at him again.

"Just tell me the information that you do have." After all, even something small could help them right now. He hoped that this was the case.

"…You see Kai Toshiki, we don't have a lot of information about how to find Sendou Aichi or what happened really," Wingal said getting braver the longer he talked. "He just disappeared in the middle of the night along with his decks. We were able to find out what happened and formed this archetype for that purpose. We knew you were very close to him and that you would do anything to help him so we immediately went to you for help."

Kai mulled over the information he received in his head. He knew now after Wingal's explanation that Aichi disappeared and it had something to do with supernatural elements and Vanguard. Was there a new supernatural enemy they had to deal with? One that targeted Aichi first because he was the strongest fighter? He felt a chilling realization of something that had happened before that had similar circumstances. Was it possible Void was still alive? Aichi had Reverse inside him threatening to take him over until they finished their fight after all. Of course Void would be interested in him if it was still alive. He hoped that wasn't the case. Aichi's decks were gone as well which made things more suspicious in his opinion. If he was right then Aichi didn't go missing of his own accord, something had kidnapped him. "You mentioned before that you were trying to find Aichi before you came to me for help. How did that go? And what archetype are you guys?" He finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah, you were listening to that. I'm sorry," Wingal said embarrassed. "We mainly searched all throughout Cray seeing if we could find him or if the other units knew anything. But we didn't find anything." His voice which had turned serious when speaking about the situation turned uncomfortable when he was finished.

The green eyed boy raised an eyebrow confused. "What is it?"

"Well…"Wingal began hesitantly. "The truth is the other units were acting weird."

Kai's brow furrowed. "How were they acting weird?"

"Everybody was acting like they didn't know who Sendou Aichi was. I told them to stop joking around and they replied that they were serious. They somehow forgot who he was. We thought maybe the Gold Paladins would be able to help us and know who Sendou Aichi was but they were gone as well," Wingal said sadly. The light dimmed a little and started slowly falling down to the ground like it had no energy.

Kai crossed the few steps that separated them quickly and held out both hands palm facing up to catch the floating light. His brow furrowed even more after that information. The units on Cray had to have heard of Aichi. Yet according to Wingal they seriously didn't know. Something in the back of his mind buzzed faintly trying to get him to remember something. Like he should know what is going on. "Because the Gold Paladin deck is with Aichi right now? Or…?" He asked.

"That is what we think. But even if the deck was with him, the units would still be on Cray. Yet they aren't. Which is very odd," Wingal said.

Kai frowned nodding his head agreeing that it was odd. The information he got didn't help him at all. If Void or some other supernatural force had kidnapped Aichi then they could be anywhere. He growled inwardly. The brown haired boy had been hoping for something more. How was he supposed to find Aichi now? "So what archetype are you guys?" He asked.

"Ah right! I forgot about that! Let me introduce myself. My name is Seeker, Sacred Wingal. It is nice to meet you Kai Toshiki," Wingal said making the light tilt forward as if it was trying to bow to him.

"…Seeker, Sacred Wingal?" Kai muttered. He's never heard of that unit before. According to what Wingal and Flogal were talking about earlier, Wingal was now a Grade 3 as well. "So your archetype name is…?"

"Seekers. Well our full name is Seeker of Hope but you don't have to call us that every time," Wingal said proudly making the light straighten up. "If I may suggest something…?"

"…What is it?"

"I don't think you should search for our Vanguard alone," Wingal said. Kai frowned at that. Did they not trust him to get the job done by himself? Did they not trust his strength? "I'm not saying we don't trust you. You've got other friends who care about our Vanguard as well. Letting them help might help us find him faster."

Kai nodded reluctantly. While he understood Wingal's point, he had wanted to start searching for Aichi by himself as soon as possible. But now...His eyes widened as he realized something he should've asked earlier. He cursed himself in his mind for forgetting about the most important card to him and Aichi. "What about Blaster Blade? Is Blaster Blade alright?" He asked. The brown haired boy didn't let any of the panic that he was feeling seep into his voice. Kai didn't know what he would do if Blaster Blade wasn't alright.

"You called, Kai Toshiki?" A new voice that sounded male came from the light. Kai discreetly released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Was that voice possibly…?

"…Blaster Blade?"

"Yes, it is I. My name is Blaster Blade Seeker now. It is nice to meet you," Blaster Blade said making the light tilt forward like Wingal had done before.

"Blaster Blade Seeker," Kai muttered unable to hide the relief in his voice. A small smile formed on his face. He wouldn't have to worry with Blaster Blade by his side.

The light started shining brightly making Kai raise one of his hands to cover his eyes. "Thank you Kai Toshiki. We will see you again when you awaken," Wingal said his voice sounding far away.

Kai lowered his hand just in time to see the light flicker then disappear completely leaving him in darkness. Everything was silent around him for a few moments then a loud ringing noise broke through the darkness making Kai wince at the volume.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kai opened his eyes slowly only to close them a second later due to the sun shining through his window and into his eyes. He opened them again once more this time sitting up and stretching from his place in bed. That was some dream he had. Seeker of Hope huh? The brown haired boy shook his head and got out of bed onto his feet yawning silently. He looked over to his bedside table realizing belatedly that the noise was coming from his alarm. As he went to turn off the alarm, he stopped mid motion.

There on his bedside table right next to his alarm was his phone and a Vanguard deck. He automatically knew it wasn't his deck as that one was in his deck case currently. Then what was it? Green eyes widened as he remembered his dream. It couldn't be right? His hand touched the button on his alarm to make it stop ringing then moved over to pick up the deck.

Kai didn't know why but he felt nervous. Not of the deck itself but of what it would mean if his hunch about the deck was right. His hand flipped over the deck eyes widening at the unfamiliar Grade 0 Royal Paladin that greeted him. His other hand rose to hold the deck more securely as he started going through the cards. There was Wingal and Flogal from last night's dream. What about Blaster Blade? The brown haired boy moved the next card to see Blaster Blade Seeker. They were all here. Then Aichi really was…He shook his head not wanting to even think of it. He didn't know for sure yet after all. He was supposed to meet up with Aichi after school so he could find out then.

Kai placed the deck back down on his bedside table and started walking to the bathroom intending on taking a shower. After taking a shower and getting dressed in his school uniform he made breakfast. He ate his breakfast silently and after putting up his dishes, grabbed his school bag and phone from his bedroom. His hand drifted over the Royal Paladin deck picking it up with extreme care. Walking out of his apartment and after locking the closed door behind him, Kai walked to school deep in thought.

There were only two options right now. The first was if Aichi was at Card Capital, he would ask about the Royal Paladin deck and most likely return it to him. A Royal Paladin deck that had Blaster Blade in it definitely belonged to Aichi. His hand that held onto the deck now inside his pocket unconsciously tightened his grip. He didn't want to think about the second option much less give it thought that it could be true but the units in the Royal Paladin deck wouldn't lie or joke about something like this. He looked down to the pocket that held the deck he was holding. So far his dream was coming true. While it was true he had sensed that it wasn't a normal dream, he had hoped it was just an odd dream.

"Ooof!" A familiar male voice said breaking Kai out of his thoughts.

Kai realized belatedly that he had walked into someone. He stopped walking and looked up to see Miwa Taishi rubbing his forehead. "Miwa," Kai said. He looked around to see he was already at school. Just how deep in his thoughts was he to not realize his surroundings?

"Sheesh Kai! Mind watching where you are going?" Miwa scolded. The scold didn't have any heat in it as the blond quickly put a joking smile on his face seemingly over it already. "You were thinking so deeply about something that you didn't even notice your best friend huh? I'm hurt Kai!"

Kai grunted and walked past Miwa not answering him. Miwa, used to getting brushed off easily caught up and started walking beside him. He shot a confused look at the blond beside him wondering what the smile was for.

Miwa shook his head. "Nothing," He said making Kai even more confused. "Are you heading to Card Capital after school?"

Kai nodded. The two boys walked into their classroom, the blond calling out good morning to everybody as they made their way to their seats. Kai sat down in his seat hanging his school bag on the hook on his desk. After class started, the brown haired boy yawned and placed his arms on his desk laying his head on them. Tightening his grip on the deck, he closed his eyes intending to take a short nap.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Kai."

Kai grunted noncommittally in his half asleep state.

"Kai~"

Kai grunted louder turning his head away from the voice.

"Kai~ Wakey wakey~"

Kai turned his head back to the direction of the voice and opened his eyes to glare at the person who was interrupting his sleep. He saw Miwa in front of him with an outstretched finger about to poke him. "Don't you dare," He grumbled voice thick with sleep.

Miwa raised both hands in surrender. "Sorry. You weren't waking up though. Sheesh Kai! You slept through the whole day. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

The brown haired boy lifted his head. He pushed his seat back, grabbed his school bag off the hook and stood up. He lifted the school bag and let it rest on the back of his shoulder like always. After making sure the deck was still in his pocket, Kai started walking out of the classroom.

"Oi Kai! Wait up!" Miwa exclaimed quickly gathering his stuff together and chasing after his friend.

Green eyes glanced over to Miwa watching as the blond easily caught up and starting to walk at his pace. He shot a confused look at his friend as the blond shook his head.

Miwa noticed Kai's look and grinned at him. "All of our Sensei were glaring at you today. I don't think they believed our story of why you were absent from school for so long. Didn't help that you were sleeping all day as well. Well at least today was only a half day. Do you want to go eat somewhere before we head to Card Capital?"

A couple of days ago, Miwa had come up with a great story as to why Kai had been absent from school for so long. So when Kai returned to school, there wasn't much of a ruckus as they had expected. He guessed some Sensei didn't believe their story as they had been scrutinizing him ever since he returned back to school. Kai felt irritated that he had to rely on his friend for help but felt grateful to him and wanted to repay the favor sometime. "…Where at?"

Miwa blinked dumbly at him having not expected that response. "Huh?"

"…Where do you want to eat?" Kai said.

Miwa blinked dumbly once more. He was tempted to gape at his friend. Was this actually happening? "I know a good place around here we can go to. The menu has a nice variety so you can get whatever you want," He said slowly.

Kai nodded. "Let's go there then." The place actually turned out to be a small restaurant a few minutes away from their school. It was quite busy as it was around lunch time and a weekday.

Miwa groaned out loud as they entered the restaurant to see it busy with customers. "This place fills up fast! It is no wonder why. They have good food here after all. What do you want to do? Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"…No. Here is fine."

"If you are sure," The blond replied.

Kai crossed his arms in front of his chest as they waited to be seated. Fifteen minutes later and they were seated. He skimmed through the menu noticing that Miwa was right and that there was quite a variety of food to order. After finishing their meal, the two boys walked back to the main cashier where Kai paid for their lunch surprising Miwa enough to start gaping at his friend.

Kai shot a confused look at the blond beside him. Ever since they had exited the restaurant, Miwa had been really silent as they walked to Card Capital. Usually he would be joking around or talking the whole time.

"Y-You-"Miwa stopped talking. He opened his mouth then closed it nothing coming out. The blond stopped walking confusing Kai and making him stop as well. Miwa raised his free hand and touched Kai's forehead.

Kai's eye twitched in irritation. He pushed off Miwa's hand and glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you are sick."

Kai's eye twitched again. "I'm not sick."

"But you actually wanted to go out and eat lunch with me. You even paid my bill!" Miwa exclaimed. "There has to be something wrong with you."

Kai rolled his eyes and started walking once more leaving his friend behind.

"Oi Kai!" Miwa caught up and shot an irritated glance at him for leaving him. A few minutes later, they arrived at Card Capital. "Good afternoon," Miwa called out as the two Hitsue High students entered the shop.

"Welcome," Tokura Misaki greeted glancing up from the book she was reading to see who had come in.

"Eh? You guys had a half day as well?" Miwa asked looking at Misaki. He and Kai moved out of the entranceway and over to the counter so they wouldn't block the way.

Misaki looked up from her book and nodded. She noticed Kai looking around the store which struck her as odd. "Are you looking for somebody?" She addressed Kai.

"…Aichi. Didn't he come with you guys?" Kai's eyes looked around the store for the familiar blue hair but were disappointed and felt a sense of foreboding when he couldn't find it.

"Aichi? Who is that?" Miwa asked confused.

Kai's looked at Miwa eyes widening a little. Could it be…? He was suddenly remembered of what Wingal had told him in his dream about the other units on Cray not knowing who Aichi was. Miwa wouldn't joke about something like this, would he? If he was…Kai's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You know who Aichi is, Miwa. Stop playing around," He snapped.

Miwa exchanged confused glances with Misaki. "Actually I don't. Mind telling me who that is? Is that a friend of yours Kai?" Miwa said.

"Sendou Aichi. The person who recently saved the world and is the strongest card fighter. He's my best-"Kai stopped talking not sure if he should admit that fact. "He's our friend and rival." He ended up saying, not wanting to admit how much Aichi means to him to his friends.

Miwa exchanged confused glances with Misaki again. Kai wasn't one to mess up what he was saying then quickly change it to something else. "Kai, are you sure you are feeling okay? I've never heard of the name Sendou Aichi," Miwa said slowly. "Right?" He turned to Misaki.

Misaki nodded. "That person has the same last name as Emi-chan. But Emi-chan is an only child."

Kai grunted feeling frustrated and aggravated that they didn't know who Aichi was. How could they just forget who he was? Something in the back of his mind buzzed faintly again trying to get him to remember that this had happened before. Asia Circuit. The same thing happened back then. Aichi was the only one who remembered the Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero clans. He remembered Aichi telling him later that Takuto had altered their memories. Was it the same case this time? Then why was he the only one who remembered Aichi?

"Yo guys!" Ishida Naoki walked inside Card Capital, Komoi Shingo behind him. He raised an eyebrow feeling the weird vibe that was going on with the group. "What's wrong?"

"Have you guys heard of a person named Sendou Aichi?" Miwa asked shooting a concerned look towards Kai.

"No. Who is that?" Naoki said. He and Shingo walked over to the group hanging around the front counter of the shop.

"Kai says that Sendou Aichi is the strongest card fighter. Oh and that he recently saved the world," Miwa said.

"Kai, are you feeling okay? You were the one who recently saved the world. Not this 'Sendou Aichi' person," Naoki put air quotes on Aichi's name.

Kai's eye twitched at that. They thought he was crazy. He wasn't crazy! And he was part of the Link Joker incident because he was seduced by Link Joker's strength. Aichi was the one who saved the world and saved him. He wanted to open his mouth and adamantly them that but he couldn't get his mouth to open for some reason.

"The strongest card fighter is Kai Toshiki-kun. I've never heard of a card fighter named Sendou Aichi," Shingo said.

_Great_. So Ishida and Shingo didn't know who Aichi was either. Was this how Aichi felt back during the Asia Circuit incident?

"Kai, maybe you should go home and rest. It isn't like you to just make up a person," Miwa said concerned.

Kai glared at Miwa. "Aichi isn't a made up person! He's…He's-"He stopped talking unable to come up with the response he wanted to say. His eyes took in his friends' faces and noticed they looked concerned, Ishida and Shingo looking at him as if he was crazy. The brown haired boy couldn't believe none of them remembered Aichi. Didn't they feel different at all? Annoyed and unable to take their stares anymore, he left Card Capital.

If he was honest with himself, he felt hurt that they didn't believe him. He wasn't one to joke about something like this. Miwa should know that of all people. Kai growled out loud making the people on the sidewalk near him jump in fright. Come to think of it, Aichi fought him and he remembered something through their fight during the Asia Circuit incident. Maybe if he fought his friends with the Royal Paladin deck he just got, they might remember something. Would seeing Blaster Blade trigger any of their memories?

The brown haired boy walked inside the park thinking some rest on his bench would do him some good. He put his school bag on the bench, sat down then lifted his legs onto the bench so he was now laying on the bench his head lying on his school bag. Kai touched the deck in his pocket then put his arms behind his head closing his eyes. He couldn't get to sleep right away as thoughts of Aichi and their friends' reactions occupied his mind. "Aichi," He muttered slowly falling asleep in an uneasy slumber.

ZZZ

"Kai-kun!"

Kai turned around quickly at hearing that familiar voice. Green eyes softened a little at seeing Aichi standing there. "Aichi," He muttered. He walked closer to where he was one arm length away from Aichi. Aichi was so close that Kai just wanted to reach out and make sure this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. Wasn't Aichi supposed to be missing? He didn't care if this was just a dream. His mind registered the fact that he and Aichi were wearing their school uniforms. His mind also registered that there was darkness all around them yet they could see themselves. Aichi didn't seem bothered by it so he decided not to worry about it for now. His hands trembled aching to reach out and touch the smaller boy but ended up shoving them into his pockets feeling embarrassed at what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Kai-kun. But I'm fine. See?" Aichi said smiling up at him.

If Kai wasn't so distracted by the fact that Aichi was in front of him looking fine, he would've been able to hear the sadness that seeped into Aichi's seemingly happy tone. As it was, Kai smiled back at the younger boy. "…Aichi. I'm glad you are alright. When I heard you were missing…"He couldn't finish too overwhelmed by emotion.

"I'm sorry Kai-kun. Thank you," Aichi said. "But…"

"But what?" Kai asked. He finally noticed the sadness in Aichi's tone which made him feel worried. "…What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kai-kun. I'm sorry for worrying you like this but I can't go back right now," Aichi said turning so his back now faced Kai.

What was Aichi talking about? "What-"

"I'm sorry. I can't explain right now. I don't know when we'll meet again. But when we do-"Aichi stopped talking and started walking away from the older boy.

"What are you talking about? You are coming back with me," Kai said trying to make his feet move. His eyes widened a little as his feet wouldn't move.

"I'm sorry," Aichi repeated continuing to walk away from Kai.

"Aichi. Come back. Come back! You are coming back with me!" Kai said managing not to let any of the panic he was feeling seep into his voice. He grunted in frustration as his feet still refused to move. His eyes widened seeing Aichi's clothing suddenly morph into another outfit. Instead of the Miyaji school uniform he had been wearing, Aichi was now wearing a long black coat with the collar popped up. The collar had a red lining near the top and there were red lines going down on each shoulder. Connecting the red line to his collar on each shoulder was a long red stripe. Something beige was attached to each shoulder hanging off the coat swaying back and forth as Aichi continued walking. It reminded Kai of a military rank. Other than the red lines that went down and around Aichi's coat, the rest of his coat was black. Aichi wore black pants that had red stripes going down the sides and black boots. It was his first time seeing Aichi in boots. They looked really good on him. The brown haired boy quickly shook his head. What was he thinking? It wasn't the time for such ridiculous thoughts.

"Damn it. Move!" Kai exclaimed glaring at his feet. He looked up hearing Aichi's boots walk further away from him. Aichi started getting swallowed up by the darkness the further he walked away from him. Before he realized it, his hand was outstretched in front of him. "Aichi!" He yelled uncaring that his voice was full of emotion at the moment.

ZZZ

"Aichi!" Kai yelled shooting up from his place on the bench eyes opening. Green eyes looked around to see he was still in the park on his normal bench. No darkness. No Aichi. _Aichi._ He breathed in and out trying to calm his rapid beating heartbeat. _It was just a dream._ He told himself as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

No, it wasn't just a dream. Aichi really was missing and his friends didn't know who Aichi was. He thought back to his dream. He had a feeling it wasn't a normal dream. Aichi had been acting strangely saying that he couldn't return home yet and he looked conflicted when he brought up the subject of them meeting each other again. That outfit Aichi had been wearing as well. What was that?

His hand went into the pocket that held the Royal Paladin deck. Grabbing it, he took it out and looked at it sorrowfully. This Royal Paladin deck was his only clue to finding Aichi. His friends were no help as they didn't know who Aichi was much less known that he was missing.

He was alone. Alone in his quest to find Aichi. _Alone. _Kai shook his head trying to banish past memories that were trying to creep their way back into his mind reminding him of the times he felt he was alone. His other hand came up to hold the deck more securely then brought the deck closer to his body. Ironically the place where the deck was brought to was his heart. His face cracked an empty smile. He had a feeling that until Aichi was found, he would be doing this more often.

Kai looked at the deck his eyes softening. Although this deck was his only clue, he felt a little better as it reminded him of Aichi. As if the deck was telling him that he wasn't alone in this. His eyes narrowed as his face turned determined. He wouldn't give up.

"_I will definitely find you."_

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Author Notes: **This story was hard to write as I'm not good at describing things. But I did my best! If you have time, please review! I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
